Five Nights at Freddy's 3
Five Nights at Freddy's 3 (рус. "Пять Ночей у Фредди 3") - инди-хоррор игра в жанре "Point-and-click" от разработчика Скотта Коутона. Вышла в Steam 2 марта 2015 года. Игра является сиквелом первой части игры. Геймплей Игровая механика не особо отличается от предыдущих частей игры: игрок по-прежнему сидит в офисе и через планшет наблюдает за аниматрониками, пытается выжить с 12 Часов ночи до 6 часов утра (каждый час игрового времени примерно равен минуте реального времени). Хотя есть и изменения: теперь здесь 2 планшета (первым игрок следит за происходящим в других комнатах, а вторым - перезагружает сломанные системы), теперь у игрока нет ни маски Фредди, ни фонарика, ни дверей. Заменой им теперь является звуковой драйвер, который необходим для защиты от Springtrap'а. Его можно включить только в планшете и активируется только в той комнате, которую игрок в данный момент наблюдает. Также, если SpringTrap залезет в вентиляционную шахту, можно преградить ему путь в офис путем закрытия какой-либо секции вентиляционной шахты. Springtrap может сломать все способы защиты от него, а также камеры, сделав игрока крайне уязвимым. Эти системы можно перезагрузить с помощью второго планшета, который находится в левой части офиса, для восстановления их первоначальной функциональности. Мини-игры В игре присутствуют мини-игры. Мини-игра появляется после каждой ночи. В мини-игре после первой ночи Вы играете за Фредди и ходите по пиццерии. Потом Вы встречаете Тень Фредди, который говорит следовать за ним, и Вы идете за ним. В какой-то момент он уходит наверх, внизу появляется надпись Err (error/ошибка), а наверх Вы уйти не можете (сбоку дверь забита чем-то вроде досок). Потом сверху появляется Фиолетовый человек и разбирает Фредди на части. Скримера нет, игра продолжается. В мини-игре после второй ночи тоже самое, только Вы играете за Бонни. Скримера так же нет, игра продолжается. В третью ночь опять то же самое, только за Чику. В четвёртую ночь так же, только за Фокси, но начинаем с Пиратской бухты. В пятую ночь мы играем за мертвого ребёнка (или духа) и идём в комнату, из которой выбегал Фиолетовый человек. Заходим туда и видим Фиолетового человека, который боится нас. На входе ещё 4 ребёнка. Мы должны идти на фиолетового человека, и он будет нас пугаться. Затем он залезет в костюм SpringTrap'а. Он будет смеяться, но в итоге умрёт, будучи зажатым в костюме. После высветится либо "Bad ending", и под надписью будут головы 5 аниматроников со светящимся левым глазом из первой части, что обозначает, что души детей не вышли из костюмов, либо "the end", и под надписью будут головы 4 аниматроников с потухшими глазами. Эту концовку можно получить, пройдя все секретные мини-игры. Эта концовка означает, что души (или призраки) детей вышли из костюмов. Аудио Главное Меню Файл:Titlemusic.ogg Хорошая концовка Файл:GoodEnding.ogg Плохая концовка Файл:BadEnding.ogg Читы Читы (нечестная игра, обычно программы) находятся во вкладке Cheats, в меню EXTRA. Они станут доступны после прохождения игры на все три звезды. No Errors - После активации этого чита, системы больше не будут нуждаться в перезагрузке. Radar '''- Springtrap будет отмечен на карте красно-белой точкой. '''Fast Nights - Ночь пройдет в два раза быстрее. Agressive '-' 'Фантомы и Springtrap стали более удачно подходить к офису, они стали намного активнее. История выхода 'thumb|left|Иконка на одном сайте'6 декабря на официальном сайте 'Скотта Коутона (разработчика игры) в правом нижнем углу при осветлении в любом графическом редакторе была обнаружена цифра 3'. Также в левом углу при осветлении можно было увидеть надпись "'Until next time" (рус. До следующего раза). Возможно, это является отсылкой к Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Также появилась белая надпись внизу: "Это просто дружелюбное напоминание про обычный праздник, не верьте всему, что слышите. У меня нет аккаунта Twitter и Twitch. Верьте только информации с моего E-Mail'a, канала YouTube, официального сайта. Спасибо за внимание и счастливого Рождества!". Вскоре Скотт Коутон признался, что за FNaF3 он еще даже и не брался, а этими фотографиями он признался, что "шутил"! 15 января 2015 года был обновлён дизайн официального сайта разработчика Скоттa Коутона, и на главной странице появляется изображение с коробкой, в которую сложены детали аниматроников из 2-ой части, но в коробке также видно крюк Фокси и Бумажного приятеля. Над коробкой есть большая цифра 3, осветленная прожектором. Также при осветлении изображения справа от коробки можно увидеть таинственного аниматроника, форма лица которого больше всего похожа на Бонни из 1-ой части. После выхода трейлера мы узнаем, что это новый и единственный аниматроник в третьей части, найденный в сгоревшей пиццерии - Springtrap (рус. Капкан или Пружинная Ловушка). 30 января игре был дан зелёный свет в Steam Greenlight. Возможная дата выхода считалась 5 февраля. 15 февраля на Steam Greenlight появилось объявление от Скотта, что игра в бета тесте у 2 его помощников (которые являются его сыновьями). Также в этом объявлении есть зашифрованное сообщение, оно расшифровывается как "My name is Springtrap" (рус. "Меня зовут Капкан."), но также некоторые игроки переводили это как "Меня зовут весенняя ловушка", что может говорить о том, что игра выйдет весной. 1 марта на сайте Скотта появилось новое изображение. На нем изображен BB и надпись "''Guess Who?" ''(рус. "Угадай кто? "). Также при осветлении в левом нижнем углу можно увидеть цифру 10. 2 марта FNaF3 вышла в Steam. 3 марта на сайте Скотта появилось изображение Фантомов Фокси и Чики с надписью "It's all in your mind" (рус. "Это все в твоём уме"). 4 марта на сайте Скотта появилось изображение цилиндра Фредди (предположительно, но вариант подходит), рядом только черный фон. 7 марта FNaF3 вышла на Android 10 марта FNaF3 вышла на iOS 1 апреля 2015 года появился намек на продолжение. Был показан полностью черный тизер где в левом нижнем углу было написано "Until next time" До следущего раза, а справа сверху 20:15. Место действия Игра происходит 30 лет спустя после закрытия Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, в доме ужасов под названием Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction ''(рус. Испуг Фазбира: Аттракцион ужасов). Части прежних аниматроников используют для декораций помещения, и в здании всего один аниматроник - похожий на некое подобие Гибрида (смесь других аниматроников), крайне неприятного на вид. Также можно заметить, что пол и небольшая линия на стене, как обычно, выложены чёрно-белой плиткой. Сюжет Спустя тридцать лет после того, как пиццерия Freddy Fazbear's Pizza закрыла свои двери, события, которые происходили здесь, стали не более, чем слухом и памятью детства, но владельцы "Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction" полны решимости возродить легенду и сделать опыт как можно более реалистичным, идя на многое, чтобы найти что-нибудь, что могло бы выжить десятилетиями забвений и разрухи. Сначала были только пустые костюмы, рука, крюк, старая бумага, пластины, куклы, но потом было сделано замечательное открытие... Теперь ресторан имеет одного, но крайне опасного аниматроника. Фото 3 января Скотт опубликовал лицо одного из аниматроников с надписью "I am still here." ''(рус. "Я всё ещё здесь."), намекая, что разработка началась. Возможно, этот аниматроник - Золотой Фредди, что опровергается тем, что у него ни в обеих частях игры не было глаз, то есть это - Freddy Fazbear. Файл с этой картинкой называется FNaF3. Ещё при подсветке видна маленькая цифра 3 в нижнем правом углу. Возможно, Скотт специально хотел, чтобы картинку осветлили. По поводу этого плаката также "вращается" много теорий. 15 января утром на сайте Скотта появилось новое фото. На фото изображен ящик с головами и частями тела аниматроников. Головы BB, игрушечного Бонни, Мангл, Фредди, игрушечной Чики и свисающий крюк Фокси. Также над коробкой с аниматрониками висит в воздухе цифра три, это намёк на третью часть игры. Фото называется "whatcanweuse.jpg", то есть, если поставить пробелы это будет переводиться как: "Что мы можем использовать?". Также по картинке видно, что игра, возможно, будет сделана на 3D движке, но это было опровергнуто - на официальной странице indiedb было написано в строке движок (engine) - Multimedia Fusion 2. Также, если осветить фото, то можно справа от коробки разглядеть какого-то загадочного аниматроника- Spring trap (рус. весенняя ловушка, капкан) Примерно 25.01.2015 изменился дизайн сайта, и там было написано фиолетовыми буквами "He always does." (рус. Он всегда это делает). При осветлении и заливке краской тёмных участков в Paint вы ничего не увидите. На этот раз Скотт не добавлял никаких скрытых записей. Эта фраза является намеком на трейлер Five Nights at Freddy's 3, потому как в нем есть эта фраза. Возможно, это как-то связано с Фиолетовым человеком. 27 января после выхода трейлера дизайн вновь изменился, и надпись изменилась на старую картинку с коробкой и головами аниматроников в ней. 4 февраля на сайте Скотта появилось изображение карты хоррор-аттракциона Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction, при осветлении которой можно заметить дополнительные коридоры. Возможно, это - тайные ходы или вентиляции, по которым будет пробираться аниматроник. Возможно, мы будем выбираться из Аттракциона. Также это изображение называется "CAM15". 2 марта на сайте Скотта появилось изображение истрёпанного мальчика с шариками, слева от которого белыми буквами написано "Guess who?" (рус. Угадай кто?). При осветлении видно число 10. Также это изображение называется "Fear" (рус. Страх). Также на шапке BB можно увидеть нацарапанные буквы C,D. Это часть чит-кода для завершения ночи в FNaF 1 и 2 части. В ночь 2 марта на сайте Скотта появился тизер с Фокси и Чикой. Левее от них надпись "it's all in your mind" (рус. Это всё в твоём сознании/голове), что означало то, что новая игра Five Nights at Freddy's 3 появилась на свет. Множество фанатов похвалило данную игру, говорили, что это - самая лучшая часть в серии игр Five Nights at Freddy's. Спустя несколько дней появился новый тизер со шляпой Freddy Fazbear или Золотого Фредди. По этому поводу есть определённое количество догадок, например: Скотт опускает перед нами шляпу, что служит благодарностью за то, какого мы сделали из него человека. Далее есть предположение, что если осветить изображение, то на шляпе будет неразборчиво изображена цифра "4", правдоподобно. Если приглядеться, то можно увидеть данное число на шляпе. Однако, это не более чем игра воображения, и на самом деле никакой четверки там и в помине не было. 700px-Fnaf3.png|Первый тизер 3 части. fnaf3.jpg|Второй тизер 3 части с новым аниматроником. whatcanweuse.jpg|Коробка с частями аниматроников. kks7xOnk-xo.jpg|Осветленный тизер. map brightened.png|Карта 3 части с вентиляцией. map.jpg|Обычная карта. Аватарка и Карта.png|Перевернутая карта 3 части очень похожа на логотип Скотта SD98juZUOtA.jpg|Некий SpringTrap, тут сосуды видны лучше _3__by_gummiwings87-d8fmxaq.jpg|Cообщение от Скотта в Steam GreenLight. Animatronic Teaser (FNaF3).jpg.jpg|Если присмотреться к шее Spring Trap`а, можно увидеть сосуды Фиолетового парня. guesswho.jpg|Тизер с BB. guesswhobr.png|Осветлённый тизер,на шапке BB видны буквы CD которые были чит кодом в FNaF и FNaF2 для пропуска ночи inyourmind.jpg|Тизер, на котором изображены Чика и Фокси. hat.jpg|Тизер после выхода игры Трейлер Примерно вечером 26 января 2015 года на официальном канале Скотта был добавлен трейлер игры. Давайте разберём его по "цепочке". В начале мы видим детские рисунки аниматроников, далее камера разворачивается и ведёт нас к левой двери по коридору, впереди мы видим игровой автомат-телевизор. Далее на экране появляется надпись: "He will come back" (рус. "Он вернется"), позже мы видим ещё слова: "He always does" (рус. "Он всегда так делает"), потом камера смотрит на аниматроников (т.е. Бонни, Freddy Fazbear, Chica), Бонни начинает смотреть в нашу сторону. Далее мы видим надпись: "We have a place for him" (рус. "У нас есть место для него"), потом мы смотрим на Springtrap'a, его сервоприводы так долго не были использованы, что аниматроник буквально бился в конвульсиях. Позже мы видим надпись: Five Nights at Freddy's 3. После чего на нас нападает тот же самый маскот. А возле двери стоит Фредди без эндоскелета. Возможно, когда нас убьют, он запихнёт нас в этот костюм. На экране появляется: "Coming Soon" (рус. "Скоро"). Сцены в трейлере показывают предысторию 3 части как и мини-игры. 27 января 2015 года информация стала доступной в Steam. Также там появились первые фотографии. Того же числа Скотт в Steam объявил, что благодарен людям за то, что они сделали игру хитом. Также он хочет развеять слухи о выходе игры 5 февраля. Хоть он сделал значительный прогресс, но ему, по его же словам, "ещё много работы предстоит сделать!". Многие думали, что игра выйдет 13.02.2015 т.к. это символично. Небольшое напоминание, что 13 февраля - это пятница 13, и именно в этот день случился Укус 87. Но в этот день игра все же не вышла. Галерея Five Nights at Freddy's 3 5.jpg|Скример Spring Trap`а FNAF3_2.jpg|Офис в игре FNAF3_3.jpg|Планшет с системным меню Five Nights at freddy's 3 3.jpg|Слева SpringTrap. На стене макет головы Фокси Камеры FNaF3.png|Камеры в FNaF3 2015-02-05 17-31-35 Скриншот экрана.png|Скриншот одной из камер в Steam GreenLight. На нём изображён коридор с костюмом-светильников Бонни. И_тизера.jpg|Вентилятор. Fnaf3g.gif|SpringTrap, бьющийся в конвульсиях. 2015-03-03_00003.jpg|Фантом Мангл рядом с офисом (пасхалка). FiveNightsatFreddys3 2015-03-07 14-01-30-670.jpg|Меню игры. Screenshot 2015-03-11-11-47-17.png|Меню игры на Android и iOS. 124.gif|Springtrap выжил после пожара Springtrap.gif|Примерная анимация Springtrap'а в главном меню. 2015-03-20 12.03.57.jpg|Офис в мобильной версии (за окном стоит Спрингтрап). Факты * Можно заметить сходство между мини-игрой во FNaF2 и, возможно, 15 камерами в FNAF3. Это сходство заметно при просмотре полной карты мини-игры "SAVETHEM" (рус. Спаси их). На ней видно 15 комнат. Получается и 15 камер на каждую комнату. * В SteamGreenlight пришло сообщение от Скотта, в котором он написал о бета-тестировании FNaF3. Там есть один секрет. В тексте некоторые буквы повторяются, и если их соединить, то получится предложение "My name is Springtrap" (рус. Моё имя - Пружинная Ловушка, Капкан). Это и есть название этого загадочного аниматроника. Также некоторые люди спорили, как его называть - пружинная ловушка (капкан) или весенняя ловушка. Ведь оба варианта подходят, вероятно, Скотт сам себя назвал весенней ловушкой, так как игра вышла именно в это время, а аниматроника как раз и назвал капканом (пружинной ловушкой), так как в нём есть свой особый механизм, который работает как пружинная ловушка (капкан). * Ещё в SteamGreenlight тоже пришло сообщение от Скотта, в которым он писал, что его взломали и якобы слили в сеть незаконченную версию FNaF 3. Однако позже Скотт сам признался, что это была всего лишь шутка, и что аккаунт его никто не взламывал. * В игре всего 8 антагонистов: Springtrap, Фантом Фокси, Фантом BB, Фантом Чика, Фантом Фредди, Фантом Марионетки, Фантом Мангл и Фантом Золотого Фредди. Среди них материален лишь SpringTrap, и только он может атаковать игрока "по-настоящему" (т.е убить). Фантомы лишь делают игрока более уязвимым для Springtrap'a. * После прохождения шестой ночи будет говориться, что аттракцион сгорел (хорошая концовка). Полиция считает, что возгорание произошло из-за проводки, остатки от аниматроников будут проданы на аукционе. * После нападения фантомов аниматроников, игра не завершается, а продолжается. * Планшет не занимает всю область экрана, как это было в прошлых частях игры. * В офисе висит плакат с Фредди. Если нажать на его нос, то он издаст забавный звук. Такая же пасхалка есть в первой и во второй части. * В меню игры Скотт решил не писать название полностью и сократил его, написав просто FNaF3. Возможно, это сделано из-за того, что главным персонажем в игре является не Фредди, а Springtrap. * Это первая игра серии, на обложке которой изображен не Freddy Fazbear. * Тут нет индикатора энергии, как и в Five Nights at Freddy's 2. * Графика сделала значительный скачок от своих предыдущих частей. * Возможно, помещение, где находиться аттракцион, это переделанная пиццерия из 1 части. * При входе в игру с маленьким шансом можно увидеть одну из картинок с фиолетовым человеком в Springtrap'e. ** В мобильной версии есть картинка, на которой Springtrap без фиолетового человека. * В обновлении 1.03 Скотт добавил четвёртую звезду за прохождение шестой ночи с читом "Aggressive". Аниматроники * Спрингтрап * Фантом Фредди * Фантом Чики * Фантом Фокси * Фантом Мангл * Фантом ББ * Фантом Марионетки * Фантом Золотого Фредди Категория:Five Nights At Freddy's 3 Категория:Игры Категория:История Категория:Scott Cawthon